Interfere
by TideFan
Summary: Isobel pays a visit to the parents to be. Modern Au. Takes place in the same world as my other Modern Matthew and Mary One Shots.


**_I do not own the characters but just have a strong love for them. This one shot takes place in the same world as my other modern Matthew and Mary stories. Hope you enjoy._**

Matthew moved slowly to place his toned arms around Mary's sprouting stomach, her back placed along his chest. "Okay my Darling that's enough painting for now," he whispered along her ear; only to be met with a groan. Mary's body warmth and closeness made his head spin for a moment as he regained his composure.

They had been renovating an older room at Downton in preparation for the new baby, _their _new baby. Both had agreed on a room a few doors down from their own and Matthew was secretly glad, he didn't want anything to happen in the middle of the night and not be able to get to the baby.

"But I was just about to finish this wall," Mary pouted as she moved in his arms to face him, her hands reaching rough his blonde hair. It was mean Matthew knew to deny her but she already spent thirty minutes painting and he worried the fumes would be too much. "You go rest and I will finish it." Yellow paint rested along Mary's cheek and Matthew brushed his fingers to swipe it off, giving a cheeky smile. He was really enjoying how beautiful she seemed lately, always glowing from happiness. Mary complained everyday how huge she was getting but it only made his heart swarm ten times bigger than it already was. "Fine I will rest but after you owe me a massage," Mary teased as she playfully painted his nose with a paintbrush. "Fine then Mrs. Crawley, you better go before I change my mind."

They really did need to get the nursery finished; their son or daughter would be making their presence known anytime now. The thought was overwhelming to them both as they worried nothing would be ready in time.

* * *

Matthew sighed in satisfaction as he surveyed the now finished nursery, every wall painted yellow with owls hand painted on one wall on trees. At first the design seemed weird but now it just seemed_ right,_ the birds perfect but friendly in their own way. Mary had insisted on the artwork, telling him that it reminded her of the night the baby was conceived. They had been out on a walk when an owl had flown past them, the eyes wide but careful. Usually his wife was reserved when it came to animals but he remembered how she remarked on its beauty and freedom.

"Mary how come you two have not told me what that darling grandbaby of mine will be yet?" His mum's voice was loud enough to alert him to her arrival. "Oh heavens," Matthew mumbled as he dropped the paintbrush quickly to move towards the sounds. The last thing Mary needed was Isobel being nosey and going on when she should be resting.

"Hello Mum," he smiled as he finally found them lingering near the library. "I didn't know you were coming by?" Mary glanced to Matthew with a look of relief, thankful her husband had come to save her. "Oh my Darling boy, come give me a hug. You must have been working hard; you are covered in dry paint." "Yes Matthew was finishing the nursery for me, I'm sure it looks positively stunning." Mary beamed as she waddled near Matthew. "I'm sure it does, you should be resting. Let's get you sat down and have some tea as we talk."

As if on cue Carson entered the stuffy room with warm black tea, leaving extra sugar for Mary who he was always his favorite. "Thank you good sir," Isobel spoke as she stirred the mixture in front of her, giving her son and daughter in law a quick look. "Yes thank you Carson," Mary interrupted as she smiled at the hidden gesture, making a mental note to thank Carson later.

"So are you ready for my grandson to be here," Isobel was trying to trick Matthew again as he helped Mary sit, slowly taking a seat of his own. "Now, you know we have not said if it's a boy or not and will not until after the birth." Isobel was not amused; she couldn't understand why they wouldn't just tell her what the baby would be. Even though they said they had not told anyone she felt like they probably had told Cora and that thought enraged her.

"You should just tell me, I'm an old lady and that's all I wish." Mary had been calm every day since her marriage to Matthew when it concerned his mum but for once she felt like she could explode. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or the fact she kept on but she really wanted to stand up for herself for once. "Isobel we cannot tell you because we do not know ourselves so please save us the time and annoyance and stop asking." The room fell silent as Mary lifted her cup to sip her tea, already feeling better after finally speaking up to her mother in law. Matthew looked to the women he loved hoping it would just ease up, his mum only staying quiet as she sipped her own warm liquid.

They had both decided they did not want to know to know what their baby would be until the delivery. It would be their own special surprise, the two of them sharing in something their love had created. Matthew brushed his hand over to Mary's patting it as a sign that he would side with his wife no matter what. Isobel knew the stance all too well and decided it was best to leave the situation alone for good.

"Well then since I can't know that then you should let me suggest some names. I always admired Gregory and Oliver but Sophia would lovely for a girl wouldn't it?" Isobel smiled as she began to babble again, forgetting all previous annoyances. She could already imagine a granddaughter with her son's eyes and Mary's dark hair.

Mary could only roll her eyes when her husband and mother in law were not looking; she knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
